Corey Worth
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Dark brown *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' I wear a lot of v necks and casual jackets. In human form, I'm a normal teenage jock. When I'm a werewolf well....I'm a hairy monster. You don't wanna see that. Family Tom Worth Tom Worth is my father. He's so very encouraging but I'm still annoyed with him for moving the family out here to Carlingford. And, my father just doesn't get me. Sarah Worth Sarah Worth is my mother. She's a stay at home mom and does a lot for my siblings and I, though she'd never understand me even if she could look deep into my soul and read every one of my thoughts. Keener Worth Keener is my older brother. We still share a room. Seriously you'd think even when we move I'd get a room to myself. But like I said, we share a room, so we know a lot about each other and we're pretty close. Tegan Worth Tegan, my younger sister. She's really awesome and funny, probably the bubbliest of my family. If I could choose my family members, she'd definitely be one I choose. History Let me break it down. I was born and raised in Liverpool, England all my life. I was the captain of the football team in secondary school actually. I was enormously popular. I had tons of friends and life was amazing. Football was definitely something I'd want to take up as a career in life. But then when I just turned 17, my dad got laid off so my family had to out here move when my dad got a job offer. He had to accept. And here everything is much different from Liverpool. And it was one strange night that would change my life. I met a girl at Carly's. We hooked up. I could tell there was something weird about her but for some reason, I didn't stop myself. We made out behind the restaurant, did a few dirty things. Then I felt a few scratches, a bite, and everything went black. The next morning I find out I've been transformed into a creature of whom I've identified as a werewolf. I never saw the girl again. No one knows about my powers. Not even my family. And now, as I'm trying to figure this crazy lifestyle out, I feel like I'm going through puberty all over again. Personality I'm a very funny, charming guy I must say. I love to mingle, hang out with friends, and meet new people. But ever since my transformation, I've been completely off. I'm incredibly insecure about myself, I go through constant mood swings, and I've been loosing myself. I feel like my whole world is falling apart. Help. Friends/Relationships Later. Trivia *I was the captain of my football team in Liverpool. *I'm always craving bugs and squirrels. *I feel like my mouth waters 24/7. Gallery Corey gif.gif Corey Worth.jpg Corey smiling again.gif Corey smiling.gif Corey.JPG Corey, another picture.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Students Category:Teenagers